


Missed You

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle, Incest, Kissing, M/M, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's back from Stanford. Dean's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

 

 

“I missed you.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“No, really.”

 

There were two beds in the room. There were always two beds, even if they didn’t always use both. They got rooms with two beds. It’s just how things were done.

 

They got into town in the middle of the afternoon, too late to get anything done, too early to go to bed. So they killed time. They played cards, they got takeout, they watched tv.

Sam took first shower.

Dean watched him go.

Still too early for bed.

 

The great thing about hotels; no lack of hot water. You could stay in there forever. Pressure was usually shit, but it was hot enough to bring a rosy tint to Dean’s skin. He stayed in too long maybe, letting the heat sluice over his skin, enjoying the moment. A brief little shard of time when nothing was trying to kill them and he could just stand under the water and enjoy it.

 

Sam wore sweatpants and t-shirts to bed. He sat with his back to the headboard, laptop on his knees. Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, still dripping, and Sam didn’t even glance up.

Dean flopped down on the bed next to him, still wet. Sam glared at him, he waggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Nice to see you haven’t changed.”

“Can’t improve perfection.”

Sam went back to the laptop.

 

It was easy to fall back into the rhythm, even after the years that Sam had been gone. They knew how to case a room. They knew how to move together, cover each other’s backs. Dean drove, Sam navigated. In some ways, it was like nothing had ever happened. Like Sam had never left.

 

“I missed you.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“No, really.”

 

Sam barely protested when Dean took the laptop, closing the lid and pushing it onto the nightstand. He knew where this was going.

“You only want me for my body,” he teased, not resisting as Dean pushed his shirt up. Dean didn’t respond; he was focused on the smooth planes of Sam’s belly, mapping the fine scars with his fingertips. It was just the way he remembered, every line and mole and dimple exactly the same as before. Sam’s didn’t react, just looked down at Dean impartially.

“It’s a nice body,” Dean responded, and his hands were on Sam’s hips as he mouthed his way up the side of Sam’s stomach. His skin was velvet, padding the hard muscle just beneath the surface. Dean had worried that his brother might go soft, off at school for so long. A baseless fear, as it turned out.

He kissed his way across Sam’s chest, pausing only momentarily to nip at the dark skin of his nipples. Sam’s breath caught at that, and Dean grinned.

“Miss me?”

“Sometimes,” Sam admitted, then moaned when Dean responded by sucking a mark into the skin over his ribs. “So we’re back to this?”

“Hmm,” Dean mumbled, focused on the contour of his iliac crest. He was sliding the elastic of Sam’s pants down, just an inch or two, to give himself access. “We’re back to this.”

Sam moaned, the feel of his brother’s breath ghosting over the damp skin. He leaned forward, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Dean was beautiful, always had been, wide green eyes and light hair and pale freckled skin, currently dotted with drops of water like diamonds.

Sam caught his jaw before he could go lower.

“C’mere.”

Dean climbed on top of him, the damp towel falling forgotten onto the bed as he leaned in. Sam’s mouth was inviting, insistent, possessive, just like he remembered. His hands roamed over Sam’s chest. It had been years since he’d felt Sam’s body beneath his. For a long time, he thought he’d never have this again.

They fit together, they always had.

Dean raised up on his arms, looking down at his brother, sprawled lazily on the bed beneath him. Sam's hair fanned around his head on the pillow like a brown halo. Dean’s breath caught.

“I missed you.”

“You’ve said,” Sam teased him, laughing, and he reached to pull Dean down. Dean caught his hands, pinning them above his head and leaning down to kiss him again, sweet and chaste. He gave Sam’s wrists a squeeze, a silent admonition, and then he moved down his brother’s body, kissing his way down and across his chest and belly. He made his way across his brother’s scarred skin, caressing with his hands and his mouth, giving every inch the attention it deserved.

Sam was making an uneven little humming sound, arching into Dean’s touch, letting his brother care for him. His voice rose when Dean reached the waistband of his pants, pulling it down, over his hips and off.

Sam’s cock arched over his body, hard and full, and Dean took it into his mouth in one movement. Sam whined, and Dean felt fingers carding through his hair.

His took his time, working slow, alternating between taking Sam deep into his mouth, and stroking him slow and easy with his hand. Sam’s skin was velvet smooth, salty under Dean’s tongue when he dipped to tongue at the other man’s balls. He sucked lightly, pressing his tongue against the base of Sam’s cock.

Sam was twisting and writhing, making little involuntary noises in his throat as he struggled not to come. Dean stopped stroking him, instead preferring to lick gently at the head of Sam’s cock, the tip of his tongue lapping at the slit.

“Dean-”

“I know, give it up, give it up, baby boy,” Dean crooned, and then the muscles of Sam’s body were cording tight and Dean swallowed him deep, letting the wet hot spurts of come hit the back of his throat.

Sam collapsed back onto the bed, panting, and Dean took his time licking the remains of his release off his cock. Sam’s hands were soft on his temple as the younger man caught his breath, wincing occasionally when Dean was just a shade too indelicate.

 

There were two beds but sometimes they slept in one, curled together with legs tangled, a head resting on a bicep, a hand resting on a shoulder. Two brothers, lying close in dark motel rooms all over the country.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

Sam hesitated.

“Love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two more prompts sharing a fic: 
> 
>  
> 
> I want Dean to be loving and treating Sam like a treasure. That's it that is what I want. Also some endearments wouldn't hurt and the line,"Sam's hair fanned around his head on the pillow like a brown halo." That'd be awesome. 
> 
> And:
> 
> As much as I love the dirty, kinky sex, I do enjoy the loving sex as well. So I would enjoy a fic where the boys make slow, sweet, tender love. Kissing and sweet talking, very gentle with each other. Please, no angst, just sweet-fluffy love.


End file.
